The present invention relates generally to the field of computer application software user interfaces, and more particularly to user interfaces for table-related applications such as spreadsheets.
The Wikipedia entry for “Spreadsheet” (as of Jun. 22, 2016) states as follows: “A spreadsheet is an interactive computer application for organization, analysis and storage of data in tabular form. Spreadsheets are . . . computerized simulations of paper accounting worksheets. [A spreadsheet] operates on data entered in cells of a table. Each cell may contain either numeric or text data, or the results of formulas that automatically calculate and display a value based on the contents of other cells.”